


Sun and Moon

by RileyMasters



Category: Another Code: Two Memories | Trace Memory
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun, she retraced her steps. With the moon, she saw him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the game and had to write something.

A shining sun. Its' light make the ocean look that much brighter.

She sat in the front of the boat, holding a single picture. Her mother and father smiled up at her as she looked down at the photograph, worn of being held for so long.

Dad and Jessica were surprised, to say the least. Why would she want to spend her fifteenth birthday on Blood Edward Island?

She had replied simply. She had to see someone.

"Thank you Captain. I should be back before sunset. If not, I'll be here in the morning," she said after they landed at the dock. He just shook his head in response.

She turned and ran to the old mansion. The Edward's mansion. It was still unlocked.

Her run slowed to a walk as she retraced her steps from one year ago. She walked through each room, remembering was she had done, what puzzles she solved, what she had learned about this place.

Soon she stood in front of Trace. Her DTS still remained in the same spot as it did when she released her father's memories. Picking up the handheld machine, she turned it on. She clicked on the picture icon, scrolling through the images, remembering. She stopped on one.

A ghost floated in the frame.

A tear made its way down her face.

_D…_

She found the hidden entrance down into the caves. As she walked, she remembered hearing about  _his_  death. A small smile appeared across her face as she remembered her father, thinking that she was talking to herself. It wasn't  _her_  fault that he couldn't see  _him…_

Her feet settled at the bridge. Looking over, she said a silent prayer to Bill and  _him_ , both whom died here, fifty-eight years apart.

As she left the caves and walked along the beach, she could have sworn to have heard  _his_ voice. But that's impossible, she reasoned. He left for the afterlife a year ago.

_Ashley…_

No. He wasn't here.

_Ashley…!_

It couldn't be possible!

_Ashley, turn around!_

She followed the voice's orders...

…and came face to face with a fifteen year old boy. Only inches away from her face.

With a cry, she leapt back. He let out a small chuckle.

She froze, not believing it. He grinned and held out his hand, just as he had done a year before.

She touched his hand. He was solid.

"I don't know how, but I'm alive. I can't find my shoes, however," he drawled.

"D…? Daniel is that you?" Her voice shook.  _He was dead! He was a ghost! He couldn't be here!_ Her mind said.  _Who cares? He is here!_ Her eyes and heart argued. She smiled and hugged him.

"You're alive?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Behind them, the moon rose. And what a beautiful moon it was.


End file.
